Dry As Fire Fresh As Air
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: Ok.Aang loves Zuko but dosen't know how to tell him. Zuko has the same problem. They meet up in a forest and one thing leads to another...nothing big in the first chapter. To me that is


Dry as Fire. Crisp as Air

Rated M for later chapters

I don't own anything except the idea. Lol :P

Dedicated to my best friend Rayette. Much luv

Perfection

(Zuko POV)

Zuko's mind was set. Nothing would make him do it. Not even his pestering Uncle with his jolly self.

"I hate tea"

"Come on now Zuko. Tea relaxes the muscles and the mind."

Iroh bent down to pour another cup of the freshly brewed Jasmine tea as he mumbled but not soft enough.

"Seems like you need both."

Zuko shot him a stern glare.

"I don't need any tea Uncle. What I need, you cannot supply."

As strange as it sounds, he (Zuko) was right. Iroh couldn't possibly have what he wanted. The thing…the _person_ he craved for.

Making him wake up all hours in the night clutching onto his sheets. Sweating. Sticky. The person who haunted his dreams by night and was the hunted by day. Whether he liked it or not.

The person he couldn't have.

The person he was destined to capture.

The only one he loved, besides his Uncle. But could never kill.

He couldn't believe it, but yes. He loved him. That 12 year old bundle of joy and energy. The Avatar. At first he thought it was lust but soon realized it was more than that. More than anyone could imagine. He no longer wanted the Avatar for his father's gain but his own. To be able to confess his love to the Airbender.

But yet he was plagued by one word. That single word eating him up inside everyday…

…_How…_

"I'm going out"

Zuko rose from his seat and headed for the door. Leaving his untouched cup of now cold tea at the table. Before leaving, he turned to his uncle. Confusion and worry the only thing evident on his wrinkled face. Though Zuko could sense a feeling of understanding behind those eyes.

"Don't wait up."

And with that he left. Silence eventually filling the room. Mixing with the still strong smell of Jasmine that lingered. Iroh brought the cup to his lips slowly as he spoke. His voice a faint whisper.

"Ah, Zuko. This is something you must face on your own. Be strong my nephew."

(Aang POV)

"Man I'm hungry!" Sokka wined

"Then go and get something to eat." Katara answered.

"But I'm tired."

"Then SHUT UP!"

Katara and Sokka have been at it like this for hours. Comment after comment. Back and forth. Aang just sat on top Aapa. Staring at the sky. Only a few fluffy clouds dotted the evening heavens. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

What was happening to him? Why was he feeling so…strange?

For some reason, Katara didn't have an effect on him anymore. But he seemed to be noticing someone else. A certain firebender named Zuko.

Aang could recall the first dream he had of him and Zuko having sex like it was only hours ago. He remembered Zuko's defined body. His sensitive touch. His constant soothing words. Everything so vivid and erotic. This dream was the first of its kind but definitely not the last! All of them causing the Airbender to wake up panting and covered with his release.

Does this mean he likes the banished Prince? No it must be hormones. So why does he blush every time Zuko's name is called or why does he go into Fire Nation territory on purpose _just_ so Zuko can chase him?

Could it be love?

The love of his presence. The love of his voice. The love of him?

Aang rubbed his temples, cursing himself as he his pants tightened at the thought of his past dreams, and jumped off the now sleeping bison. Passing the still bickering siblings, he shouted as he grabbed his staff and headed into the forest.

"Going for a walk! I'll be back late!"

Sokka watched as the grey eyed boy disappeared into the trees.

"What's _his_ problem?"

Katara turned away from her brother and mumbled.

"Maybe he's hungry and he went to get something to eat."

Sokka's head snapped around to face her.

"Oh come on! Will you drop it already?

X X X

(Zuko POV)

Zuko kicked at the dirt beneath him as he walked through the forest.

_Why did he agree with Uncle to camp out here?_

He sighed at the thought. It wasn't his uncle who came up with the idea. It was him! People around the forest sighted the Avatar nearby so he took this as the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings to the Airbender. Zuko chuckled to himself.

"Yeah right. As if I'll ever do that."

He could feel the hatred towards himself burn bitter at the back of his throat. His sub-conscious stabbing him inside.

_You're a coward…_

The banished Prince quickly punching the tree nearest him in an effort to release some of the pain.

What he didn't know was that there was another just like him with a very similar problem.

(Aang POV)

Aang ran as fast as the wind could take him away from their campsite. He needed to get away. He needed to get this off his chest. The boy kept running only to slow down when he neared a clearing. Stepping out into the center of the clearing, he looked up into the sky. The sunset showing it's true colors. He could feel the heat on his face. The warmth taking over his body. He had to tell someone what was on his mind. Who better than the wind?

Taking in a deep breath, he began.

"Zuko? Wherever you are. Whatever you're doing. Whoever you're fighting. I just thought you should know that…I…I love you Zuko. I really do"

Still looking into the shimmering sky, he smiled to himself. A single tear falling to the earth.

(Zuko POV)

Was he dreaming? Did he really hear that? A confession of love from the person who held his heart captive?

Zuko ran to the source of the noise. Where what he saw made his heart ache.

There was the Avatar, the savior of the world, standing with his staff in hand gazing up into the heavens. The rays of remaining sunlight casting the most beautiful shadow across his delicate face. Only one word flashed through the firebender's mind.

_Perfection…_

(Normal POV)

Zuko slowly stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing.

Aang quickly catching the sudden movement in the of his eyes, jumped back into a fighting stance but was frozen when he realized who it was.

"Zu…Zuko?"

He answered nothing. Only walked towards the Airbender.

Aang slowly stepped back as he questioned the Prince further. His (Aang) eyes never leaving the scared one before him who didn't seem to care about anything the boy had to ask him.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

Still no answer.

There was no where else for Aang to go. His back slowly pressed into a tree and the space between the two benders lessened.

Aang was blushing furiously by now. Even though wasn't quite sure what Zuko's deal was, he loved the attention he was getting.

There bodies now a breath. The grey eyed boy attempts to ask another question.

"Zuko, what's your…"

His question was silenced by Zuko's lips pressing into Aang's in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Everything around them melted away. All they could feel was heat. All they could fell was love. All they could fell were each other.

Zuko slowly began to trail his tongue along Aang's bottom lip begging for entrance. Aang granted his silent request and parted his lips. Zuko's fiery tongue darted into his (Aang) mouth. Tasting every crevice he could find.

Aang moaned at the feeling of their tongues playing with each other. Fighting for dominance, though they knew neither of them would win. As the kiss deepened, Zuko grabbed the Avatar by the waist and pulled him closer as Aang began wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck.

Zuko's hands began to trail under the boy's clothes, admiring the feel of the boy's skin under his palms. Aang arched up into the firebender with a low moan showing that he **also** enjoyed the feeling.

The kiss sadly though, only lasting a few minutes for the need of a fresh supply of oxygen was evident.

Pulling away to catch their breath, Aang looked up at Zuko, who had a bright blush plastered across his face. He raised his hand and stroked it across the airbender's cheeks and whispered.

"Perfection"

End of Part 1

Ok hi everyone! I know what you're thinking. Finish your other stories before you start another! But this story is dedicated to my Best Friend Rayette a.k.a. Azula. She is TOTALLY in love with this pairing and she asked me to write one so here I am. Even though this fic is for my bf, you can still review. The 'M' rating would be for the next chapter. Were they too OC? If they were, please tell me. This is my first slash pair so be gentle. See you in chapter 2.

Katara1234.


End file.
